An ice maiden's love
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Yukina is in love, but it's not with Kuwabara. Just who is this mysterious guy that stole her heart? Can Yukina tell Kuwabara that her heart belongs to someone else? Will she tell her mystery guy of her feelings? Read and find out. YusukexKeiko, KuramaxBotan, HieixMukuro, YukinaxGaara.


**Kitty: Ohayo minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with another Yu Yu Hakusho story…this time it's a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho and Naruto.**

**Yusuke: Who's doing the declaimer? I'm not doing it.**

**Kitty: Do not worry my dear Yusuke, I found someone who can do it…drumroll please**

***Hiei sighed before he did the drumroll***

**Kitty: Envelope please.**

**Kurama: *hands me envelope* here you go**

**Kitty: Thanks *opens envelope* the one is going to do the declaimer…is none other than**

**Yusuke: WILL YOU JUST TELL EVERYONE WHO'S DOING IT ALREADY.**

**Kitty: *glares* SHUT UP WILL YOU *shows him the metal bat* don't make me use it.**

**Yusuke: *pales before gulping* continue.**

**Kitty: good, now then the one who's going to do the declaimer is Naruto.**

**Naruto: *comes in the room* why do I have to do it?**

**Kitty: because I'll give you an all expense coupon at Ichiraku's**

**Naruto: *brightens up* Kitty Uzumaki does not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and to Yoshino Togashi…believe it.**

**Kitty: *hands him the coupons* here you go, enjoy**

**Naruto: arigato *runs off with the coupons***

**Kitty: Anyway, enjoy the story and please forgive me if I made Gaara and Yukina a little ooc.**

_Summary: Yukina is in love, but not with Kuwabara. With another man, name Gaara. Can the ice maiden tell Kuwabara the truth and tell Gaara of her feelings?_

**An Ice Maiden's love**

Her ruby eyes were looking up at the moon from her room, thinking about _him_, the one who has stolen her heart from the moment they met. Who is the mysterious man that has stolen the heart of the lovely mint haired ice maiden?

'_Gaara' _thought Yukina, even the name of the red head brings a smile on her lovely face.

Every one of her friends knows of her love for the red haired Kazekage, all but one person…Kazuma Kuwabara.

She remembered how happy her friends reacted about her love for Gaara when she told them about it.

She didn't have the hearts to tell the ginger haired ningen, who is still in love with her, about her falling the mysterious Gaara of the Sand. Botan, Keiko and even Shizuru has been telling her to tell Kazuma the truth about her love for Gaara and every chance she gets, she backs out.

She sighed, wishing that her brother was here to help her with this, but Hiei was in the Makai with his mate, Mukuro.

Yukina shook her head and went back to think about Gaara, she can remember exactly how she and Gaara met.

Flashback

Yukina was out in the village, walking around and enjoying the scenery. She and the others were staying in the village of Konoha for the time being since it was their vacation.

And Yukina decided to walk around the village because she got curious of what the village has to offer.

She was enjoying how the villagers were enjoying one another, not seeing what she was looking and bumped into a red head.

"I'm sorry." Apologized Yukina as she looked and was met with the most beautiful aquamarine eyes she has ever seen.

The mysterious red head look at the maiden and nods his head before continue on walking with his two older siblings, but not before he said these words, "You should watch where you're going." 

Yukina stood there as she watched him walk with his siblings and curiosity got the better of her, she ran over to them.

"Excuse me." she said as she caught up to them.

The siblings stopped walking to stare at her.

"What do you want?" asked a tall, sandy blonde haired female.

"Hey you're kinda cute." Kankuro said as he checked out the ice maiden.

"Temari, Kankuro head to the gates." Said the red head.

"But Gaara" began Kankuro.

Gaara gave his older brother a hard glare, making the brunet gulp before he and Temari walked away.

Gaara look at Yukina, "What do you want?"

"My name is Yukina, what's your name?" asked Yukina.

Gaara blinked at the question before answering, "Gaara."

"It was nice to meet you Gaara." Yukina said as she smiled.

"Hn." Nodded Gaara before he turned around and was about to walk away, but Yukina stopped him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe." Gaara replied as he kept on walking.

End of flashback.

After that, Yukina and Gaara met up when the gang went to Suna for their next vacation. And Yukina was surprise to know that that's the village where Gaara lives and that he's the leader.

Yukina smiled as she recalled the times she had spent with the Kazekage in his office and out of the office and how he managed to open up to her about his past.

Making Yukina felt something towards him like she has never felt for anyone before. She looked at the letter she received by Gaara, telling her that he is going to stop by with his siblings tomorrow.

She reread the letter, smiling as she laid on her futon with the letter close to her as she closed her eyes and drifting off to dreamland.

**The next day**

Yukina was the first one to wake up, getting dressed, putting her futon away, brushing her long mint hair before tying it before she walked out of the room to head to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

Minutes later, Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama and Botan came in the kitchen to see the ice maiden, putting food on the table with a smile on her face.

Keiko and Botan look at each other before staring at their boyfriends and they also know what got the mint haired female so happy.

'_Gaara' _they thought, then they were all worried for Kuwabara, who has no idea that Yukina's heart is for someone else.

"YUKINA." Bellowed a voice and everyone knows who it is.

Yukina's smile fell when she heard Kazuma's voice.

"You need to tell him now Yukina." Keiko said.

"You're right I think it's time for me to tell him the truth." Yukina said before she walked out of the kitchen to head to the front of the shrine.

"Hey baby, did you dream of me last night because I did." Kuwabara said as he took Yukina's hands into his own.

"Hello Kazuma, I need to tell you something." Yukina said.

"What is it?" asked Kuwabara, hoping that his ladylove is going to tell him that she loves him.

"I'm in love, but with Gaara not with you. I'm sorry Kazuma." Yukina said, breaking the young man's spirit.

Kuwabara's heart broke into million pieces as he heard that, "G-G-G-Gaara?"

Yukina nods her head.

"Why? Why him?" asked Kuwabara.

"He makes me feel special, he makes me feel like a real person." explained Yukina.

"B-b-b-but" stammered Kuwabara.

Yukina took her hands back as she stepped away from Kuwabara, "I'm sorry Kazuma." before she walked back inside the shrine.

Kuwabara stood there in disbelief at what Yukina has said, "Yukina."

The door was open and Kuwabara's heart began to raise, hoping that Yukina would come out and tell him that she was joking, but alas it was not for Yusuke and Kurama came towards him with a sympathetic look on their faces.

"Sorry man." Yusuke said.

"We thought it was for the best that you would hear from her than from us." Kurama said.

"You knew?" asked Kuwabara.

They nod their heads.

Kuwabara just stood there frozen at the information that his friends knew of Yukina's love for another and he didn't.

Yusuke and Kurama look at each other before they each grabbed Kuwabara's arm and took him away.

**Inside the temple**

"I feel sorry for Kazuma, but I had to tell him." Yukina said.

"We know sweetie." Botan said.

"He'll just have to get used to it." Keiko said.

Yukina nods her head just then there was a knock and she brightened, hoping that it's Gaara.

So she raced to the front door and opened it and her smile increased, "Gaara."

"Hn." Nodded Gaara.

Yukina jumped into his arms, kissing his lips out of impulse.

Shocking Gaara, his siblings, Keiko and Botan.

Botan smiled before she look at Keiko, "Looks like she took a page out of your book Keiko."

Keiko blushed, "W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, you jumped into Yusuke's arms and kissed him right…on…the…lips." replied the sky haired ferry girl.

"Oh what about you? You've done the same to Kurama." said the blushing brunette.

Now it was the sky haired female to blush.

"I guess we should leave those two alone." Temari said as she got over her shock.

The two females nod their heads as they let Temari and Kankuro inside before following them, leaving Gaara and Yukina alone.

Yukina pulled away and began to blush, "I-I-I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine…I like it." admitted Gaara.

"Really?" asked Yukina.

Gaara nods his head.

"Gaara, I have something to tell you." Yukina said.

"What is it?" asked the red head.

"I love you, I can't stop thinking about since the moment I bumped into you." Yukina said, blushing.

"I feel the same way." Gaara said as a small smile appear on his face.

Yukina brightened up before she kissed his lips again and Gaara returned the kiss.

2 Years later

Gaara and Yukina got married and moved into Suna and have two kids, named Hina and Shin.

Yusuke finally proposed to Keiko and are set to marry sometime in the spring.

Kurama and Botan became mates and they are also getting married in the spring.

Hiei comes to visit Suna every once in a while to visit his sister, brother-in-law and his niece and nephew with Mukuro.

And as for Kuwabara, he finally accepted that Yukina will never love him and fell in love in with a girl he met in college, named Ashley.

**End**

**Kitty: So what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? What?**

**Kurama: I have to admit, you did a great job**

**Yusuke: yeah, poor Kuwabara.**

**Hiei: Hn, who cares about that buffoon.**

**Kurama: Hiei, be nice.**

**Hiei: Hn.**

**Kurama: By the way Kitty, where is Kuwabara?**

**Kitty: Umm, he's uh busy at the moment.**

**Hiei: Hn, she gagged and tied up the buffoon in the closet**

**Kitty: Hiei, you promise you wouldn't say a word of it**

**Hiei: Hn**

**Kurama: Why?**

**Kitty: because I didn't want him to go all emotional if he read the story**

***Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped while Hie smirked***

**Kitty: Anyway please review this story, I really do love to read your feedbacks and again I'm sorry for making Gaara and Yukina a little ooc**


End file.
